Whispers in the Dark
by Lina Cross
Summary: The team is sent to investigate a girl who sees shadows she claims are alive. Will thinks it might be nothing more than insanity, but Jesse isn't so sure. Read Dolus Medacci or The Past Should Stay Forgotten to understand. R&R!


Something moved amongst the shadows that shouldn't have been there. Its cowardly stealth allowed it to move undetected in the dark. Undetected by all, save for one. She saw it move. She knew it was there. But why, she did not understand. There was no reason.

The others laughed and drank easily, unburdened by an unknown something lurking in the shadows. The lights were warm and bright; they could see all. Why should they mind the shadows?

But she knew. She no longer laughed and drank with ease. She merely watched, awaiting the next appearance of the dark figure, knowing it had only been a matter of time.

**. . .**

"Wait, which one?"

"The yellow one."

"But I thought it was supposed to be the red one?"

"No, that's just an urban legend. Like werewolves and silver." Jesse grinned. "The yellow one."

"All right. Whatever you say, I guess." said Henry doubtfully as he moved to cut the yellow wire.

"Or was it the blue one?"

"Dammit, Jess! I can't work under this kind of pressure! I'm already sweatin' like a pig in August and I don't even know what the hell I'm doing!" he exclaimed, dropping the cutters as she roared with laughter.

"Just cut the yellow one. You'll be fine." she assured him.

"Yeah, that's what you said about scaling the fence to get to the crime scene, look how that turned out." he mumbled, nervously slicing through the yellow wire with the sharp blade.

He held his breath, waiting for the explosion. He waited five seconds...eight...ten...twelve... Nothing.

He let it out in one explosive sound, laughing a little from pure adrenaline.

"See, told you." she said, picking up the fake bomb and tossing it into the trash. "Two years with the bomb squad and dating the trainer can teach you lotsa things."

"You dated the person who trains bomb squad technicians?" he asked incredulously. "You're kidding me."

"Nope. He had rather exciting stories to tell over cheeseburgers, too." she mused, picking up the cutters and placing them carefully in the case.

Henry shook his head. "Why'd you even make me disarm a bomb, anyway?"

"It wasn't a bomb."

"I definitely saw some C4 in there. That was a bomb."

"No, that was white PlayDough." Jesse said, grinning. "And why not? You're the techy, it's good to learn some tech stuff."

"Not when I could be killing hundreds of people if something goes wrong."

"So what happens if I have a bomb strapped to me, it's only us two, and the bomb squad can't get to us?" she asked. "Do you want me to blow up, or do you want to know how to save both our asses?"

"In what wacked-out universe would we be locked in a room together with you strapped to a bomb?"

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't eavesdrop, but _what_?"

Jesse and Henry turned around to see Will heading towards them from down the hall. "Oh, hey, Willy. We were just discussing why it's cool to know how to disable a bomb." said Jesse.

"Willy?" Henry snickered as Will rolled his eyes.

"Am I to assume you were teaching Henry how to disable a bomb?" he asked.

"You would assume correct."

"Was it a _real _bomb?"

"Nope. Just a bunch of his old, shorted-out wires and some PlayDough, along with a big remote."

Will stared at the two for a moment, then decided it wasn't that important. "Anyway, Magnus wants to see us. She said there's a case we should take."

"Lead the way, Willy." said Henry, grinning.

**. . .**

"Good, you're all here." said Magnus once everyone was seated in her office. "It seems there's a young woman who has seen a rare Abnormal."

"What kind?" Ashley asked.

"That's the problem." the doctor answered. "No one knows. Everyone thinks the girl has gone insane and dismissed the matter as nothing."

"But you think differently?" said Will.

She nodded. "I do. There is nothing to say she's gone crazy. In fact, there's a very good chance that only she can see it, and no one else."

"So what exactly makes them think she's crazy?" Jesse asked, shifting in her chair. She could feel for the girl. Once, she, too, was thought crazy for having shot someone who hadn't been injured.

"There have been several accounts of the girl suddenly becoming inexplicably frightened and simply leaving the premises of wherever it is she was. She also continues to talk about shadows, as though they hold some secret."

"Where is she? Are we going to her, or vice versa?" Jesse asked.

"You'll be going to her for now. But that wasn't all I needed to tell you." said Magnus. "I have been researching the things I've gathered from witnesses and it seems we're dealing with a sort of shadow Abnormal. They're among the most dangerous species and I want you all to be _careful_. That includes you, Ashley." she said sternly.

"Yeah, Mom. Got it." said the young blonde, rolling her eyes.

"Do we have any more specifics?" asked Will.

"No, not yet. I want Will and Ashley to come with me. Jessica, I want you to help Henry with whatever he needs here."

"You got it, Doc." said Jesse, rising from her chair. "Will, before you go, I want to talk to you."

Henry smirked and gave Will a significant glance as he, too, got up. The psychologist rolled his eyes and pointedly refused to look at the tech.

"Those going with me, meet me in the garage in an hour. Don't be late."


End file.
